A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by ladycobert
Summary: Modern Day AU (Sequel to Addicted to Love): The Crawleys cross the pond to spend a few weeks with the Levinsons to celebrate Isidore's birthday.
1. A birthday surprise for Isidore

Mid-June

"Cora?" Robert brought the telephone to where she sat at her vanity brushing her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did. "Your mother." As she put the brush down and held the receiver to her ear, he continued to get dressed for dinner.

"Momma? How are you?" She rested her other hand on her growing belly.

"Oh, fine, Cora," Martha said. "Listen though, I didn't call to chat. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Cora covered the mouthpiece for a moment to whisper to Robert, "Could you get my shoes and stockings?"

Robert nodded and pulled a pair of tights from her dresser drawer. She shook her head with a grimace. His face fell, and he rooted around for a different pair.

Martha kept going, "… thought that you all would enjoy coming out for July 4th and your father's birthday."

"Wait, hold on, Mother." Cora shook her head again as he brought over a different pair of stockings and heeled shoes. "Robert, it's summer. And I'm roasting a turkey in here. Sheer hose, please, since Violet refuses to let me go bare-legged for dinner. And, heels? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"I'm sorry." His grin drooped, and he went back to the dresser.

Her brow furrowed, Cora spoke to her mother again. "Who is 'you all'?"

Martha sighed exaggeratedly. "You weren't listening to me, were you?" When Cora started to say something, she interrupted. "Never mind. I asked if all of you – the two of you, Rosamund, Marmaduke, Violet, Patrick – you know, the 'gang' –" she paused to chuckle – "would be interested in flying out. I'll pay, if that's any sort of issue. Your father would love it, and I thought it would be a fun surprise for him."

"Wait, you mean _everyone_, don't you?" Cora glanced up at Robert, who approached her with another selection of footwear and a questioning look. She shook her head and put a hand up for him to stop. "When did you mean for us to come out there? And for how long?"

"I thought a few weeks at the least. And it will take maybe – what? – a week and a half or two to sort the details of travel, especially since you're pregnant. You should get the doctor's permission first, of course. But barring his saying no, it should be a nice little trip for all of you before the baby arrives."

"A 'little trip'? Mother, that's not exactly a little trip. And you're asking six of us here to go." She watched Robert flop down into a chair near her, clutching a pair of sheer stockings and flats and sporting a thoroughly bewildered look.

"We have better air conditioning…" Martha cajoled, and Cora could almost picture the devilish look on her face.

Cora gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to Robert about going. But _you're_ going to have to invite the others. I'm not doing it for you."

Martha chuckled. "I didn't expect you to. Now, I know you're getting ready for dinner, so I'll let you go, and I'll call you tomorrow so you can tell me yes."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Cora couldn't help her own chuckle. "Yes, Momma. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Goodbye, darling. I love you too. Give Robert a kiss for me."

"I will. Goodbye." Cora hung up and looked at Robert. "Fancy a trip across the pond to the good ol' U S of A?"

"Are you in any state to be taking a trip like that?" He held up the items for her approval.

"Those are thigh highs, not regular hose, right?" At his nod, she said, "Yes, they're fine. And why do you ask it like that? I'm pregnant, not ill."

Robert suppressed a sigh and knelt down in front of her, slipping one of the rolled stockings over her foot. "Cora, I only meant that you're six months pregnant and maybe air travel isn't the best idea."

Cora didn't suppress her sigh. But she brushed her fingers gently through his hair. "I'm sorry, darling. I'm hot and cranky, and Momma said something about better air conditioning."

Settling the band of the first stocking in place along her thigh under her dress, he looked up at her. "I simply want to make sure it's safe. If you want us to go visit them, and it _is_ safe, then of course we will."

She watched as he slid the other stocking over her toes. "Well, she wants all of us to go – your whole family, everyone who was here at Christmas. For about three weeks."

At this, his hand stilled just below her knee, and his head snapped up. "What? All of us? In one house again? For three weeks?"

"Robert," she said, chuckling, "it's a very large house. And it's not like we don't live with your parents already."

"Yes, but Rosamund and Mama together…." He shook his head and finished rolling the stocking up her leg, his hands lingering there. "And then add your mother to the mix…." Robert just kept shaking his head.

Cora threaded her fingers into his curly locks. "Rosamund and Violet have been getting along much better since New Year's, Robert. And who says that Momma will convince all of them to come? I don't know if Marmaduke can get off work for that long anyway."

Robert grazed his fingertips over her knee, then back up over the top of the stocking again, thinking. "He's the president, Cora. I think he could probably work it out. You know how grateful he and Rosamund are to your parents. They'd arrange it in a heartbeat."

"And Momma really did sound keen to have all of us. She wanted it as a surprise for Daddy's birthday." She bent down a bit and kissed his head. "And she did tell me to check with the doctor first. It would be nice to be home for a little while before the baby comes, Robert."

"I know." He raised his eyes to her face again. "If the doctor gives the okay, Cora, we'll go." At her smile, he grinned, then lifted the skirt of her dress enough to press a kiss to her knee, then above it.

"Robert," she said in a low voice. "There's no time for that. Besides, I feel huge and completely unattractive."

"You may _feel_ that way, but I can certainly assure you that you are _not_." He brushed a final kiss over her shin, and, smoothing her dress down, leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. "And if you aren't convinced, then I'll have to try again tonight. After dinner." Grinning, he picked up her shoes and slid them on her feet.

"Thank you, my love." Cora cupped his chin in her hand and smiled wider.

Standing and helping her to do the same, he took her hand so they could go downstairs together. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart."

* * *

About an hour after dinner at Painswick House, when Rosamund and Marmaduke shared a drink in front of a favorite movie, the phone rang. Marmaduke hit the "pause" button as Rosamund lifted the receiver up.

"Hello?"

"Rosamund?" came the familiar voice. "It's Martha Levinson."

"Oh, hello, Martha!" Rosamund glanced at Marmaduke, who smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure? You usually call on the weekend."

"Well, I had an idea. I thought that you and Marmaduke – and the others; I've already spoken to Cora – might want to come out here for a few weeks. It's Isidore's birthday next month, and we're throwing a huge party for him. I know he'd love to have all of you there. What do you think?"

Rosamund's eyebrows lifted. "Well, I don't know. It sounds like a lovely idea, Martha, but I'd have to ask Marmaduke."

"I figured as much. Go ahead. I'll wait." Martha fell silent.

Chuckling, Rosamund pulled the receiver away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece. "Martha wants to know if we can come out for a few weeks next month. She's inviting all of us; Isidore's birthday apparently. What do you think?"

"Do you want to go?"

"It might be a nice vacation. We've never been to America together, and you know Martha will make sure we have a good time." She laughed.

"Even if your mother goes too?" Marmaduke grinned.

"Stop it, you devil. Mama's been positively angelic lately – relatively speaking. And I rather enjoy seeing her exchanges with Martha. It might be worth a bit of discomfort, if it comes to that."

Marmaduke shrugged and placed a hand on Rosamund's knee, smiling. "If I can arrange it at work, then I say sure. Get the dates from her." He sipped the last of his drink and kissed her cheek before getting up to freshen it, picking up her empty glass as well.

Putting the telephone back to her ear, she said, "Martha? Yes, he says that if he can get away from work, then we'd be happy to come over. What are the dates?" She pulled a pad and pen over and wrote them down, nodding. "Are you planning a big bash for Independence Day as well?"

"Of course we are, Rosamund! And I can't wait for all of you to see how we do it up right!" Martha chuckled, and Rosamund could imagine the woman's wink at her if she were sitting there in front of her.

"Oh, please say you'll convince Mama to go. I would love to see her reaction to that." She looked up at her husband, taking the drink from his hand as he sat next to her again.

Martha laughed outright. "You and me both, kiddo. That'd be a hell of a laugh riot; I'll see what I can do. Look, I'll call you back tomorrow night? I should know from Cora and Robert at least by then."

"Sounds good, Martha. We'll speak to you tomorrow. Take care; goodnight." After the other woman's warm goodbye, she replaced the receiver and turned to Marmaduke.

"You are just raring for trouble, aren't you, Rosamund?" He smirked at her and had a long gulp of his Scotch.

"Always, my sweet devil. Always." She winked at him, then nestled back into the crook of his arm. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

At almost midnight Patrick held his wife against him, spooned up to her back and his fingers twined through hers as their flushed skin returned to its normal color and their heartbeats finally calmed down.

"Hmmmm," Violet purred. "I quite enjoyed that, Patrick. We'll have to try that one again later." She chuckled and ran her fingers along the arm he had draped over her stomach, tilting her head a bit to accommodate his kisses feathered along her neck.

"We could go ahead and try it again now," he murmured against her skin, running parted lips gently over her shoulder.

Violet shivered. "My, that feels lovely. You've almost got me persuaded…."

Lifting his head, he whispered with warm breath fanning along her ear, "What else can I do to win you over?" He nipped at her earlobe and moved the arm across her waist down, his fingers settling between her thighs.

A gasp escaped Violet's lips, which she licked, her eyes closing. "I thought you said you were tired, Patrick."

"Not anymore."

Patrick coaxed her to turn in his arms so he could kiss her properly, cupping her cheek, then her breast.

Then the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Violet whispered against his lips as it rang again. She ran her palms over his back, pulling him closer and teasing his tongue with hers.

But the phone continued to ring several more times, making Patrick pull back with a sigh.

"They're gone now." She grinned. "Kiss me again."

Just as he'd about crushed his lips to hers with a smirk, the phone trilled out most rudely.

Reaching behind him, Patrick picked it up with a shouted, "It's midnight; what in the bloody hell do you want?"

An answering chuckle made him gape. "Well, that's a greeting I'm not like to soon forget, Patrick! I gather I'm interrupting something." Martha kept chuckling in that mischievous way she had.

"Well, I – um – I –" he stuttered, going bright red. "Yes, in fact. You are. Why are you calling here at midnight, Martha? And don't tell me you don't know we're five bloody hours ahead."

"Nope, but, to be honest, it did slip my mind."

Violet frowned, pushing the heel of her hand against Patrick's arm and hissing, "What on earth does she think she's doing?"

Patrick shook his head at his wife, then said to Martha, "Well? What's so important that the time difference 'slipped your mind'?" He didn't normally talk to Martha thus, but the interruption had annoyed him.

"I was wanting to have all of you over for a few weeks. As a sort of birthday surprise for Isidore. He would so love if you and Violet were part of the group, Patrick."

He could imagine her grin and complete lack of being bothered by her disruption or his tone. And he couldn't help chuckling despite himself. "Well, I suppose it would depend upon when. And did you say 'all'?"

At his chuckle, Violet sat up, her hands upon her hips and her brow thunderous. "Patrick Crawley," she hissed again, "why are you not hanging up?"

Shaking his head with a frown, he concentrated upon Martha's voice again. "…and Marmaduke, and I've already spoken with Cora about their coming as well. Do think about you and Violet coming up. I told Rosamund July 1st through the 21st, if Marmaduke can arrange it. That way we can celebrate the 4th _and_ his birthday the next week. I want to show you folks the works here. Say you'll fly over, Pat."

"Well," he said, running his fingers through his hair, "it'll be up to Violet, but it sounds like a good time."

"I'm sure you can think of a way to make her agree, Patrick."

Patrick could see the smirk on her face with that statement. He laughed. "I'll do my best."

"I know she'll appreciate that," Martha replied. "I'll let you get back to it then. Call you tomorrow."

When he hung up, he turned and sighed to see that he faced a glowering, naked Violet with her arms crossed over her chest. "Violet, come now, don't look like that."

"Why not?" she asked shrilly. "Apparently whatever the Queen of Sheba has to say is more important than what we were doing." Violet blushed, but maintained her scowl.

"Darling, please, don't. She apologized," he prevaricated, attempting to placate his wife. "And she called with an invitation. She wants the whole family to fly out for a few weeks for Isidore's birthday. A surprise for him. Now I know you understand that – a wife wanting to plan a perfect birthday for her husband." Patrick wore that look on his face that he knew at least sometimes melted her obstinacy, appealing to her sense of wifely duty.

"Couldn't she have telephoned earlier, then? Patrick, I'm somewhat less than amused right now." But she thought back to his own birthday and found the corners of her mouth quirking up. Nevertheless, she kept her arms hugged tightly around herself. "And why on earth would I ever want to go to America? I can't think of anything worse, really."

"Violet, my dear, don't you remember what a rough time we were having of things when they got here before Christmas?" he reminded her gently, sidling closer to her and touching her arm, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Don't you remember how much they helped us? It's only a few weeks, and, who knows? We might enjoy it."

Violet wriggled a bit and let out a "humph." "I'm still annoyed with you."

Patrick smiled against her shoulder, catching the undercurrent of acquiescence to her tone. "How can I make up for it, Violet?" he breathed as he trailed kisses over her clavicle. "Tell me."

Her lips began to curl upward at the huskiness his voice took on. "I don't know," she said as she leaned toward him, into his kisses. "I think it will take something truly spectacular to help me get over this, Patrick."

"At least let me try, my darling." He curled his fingers around her other arm and tugged her closer, pressing her – crossed arms and all – to his chest and suckling her neck.

"Well," she said, endeavoring to adopt a haughty tone, even as she began tingling with pleasure and flushing with need, "I suppose I could let you _try_." Gasping as he nibbled on her earlobe, her arms broke apart and stole around his waist, her hands slipping down to cup his behind, eliciting a guttural groan from him.

When she giggled a bit at this, Patrick knew she'd completely let go of her ire. "Hmmm," he hummed against her throat. "It would be interesting be see if this is any different in America."

Violet laughed. "You're ridiculous, Patrick." She shrieked as he suddenly pinned her back against the bed.

"Yes. And I don't care, as long as you're right here with me to point it out." Patrick grinned, then silenced her retort with an intense and loving kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon, Martha sat at her desk with a notepad and a cup of coffee. Putting the telephone down for the third time that day, she made a notation on the pad and grinned. Picking up the phone, she dialed her travel agent.

"Yes, hello. This is Martha Levinson." She paused, then said, "Yes, thank you. But these arrangements aren't for us this time. I need to arrange air travel for six from London to New York." She smiled wider. "That's right. My daughter and husband and his family are coming to visit."


	2. It'll be an adventure

30 June

"Well, at least the Queen of Sheba knows to book us first class tickets. I half expected to find ourselves in the very back of the plane," Violet grumbled, sitting by the window and handing Patrick one of her bags to stow above their seats.

Pausing with his hands still in the overhead bin, he gave her an irritated look. "Violet, stop that. Martha wants us to have a comfortable trip. She would never put Cora in coach – especially pregnant – and she'd never allow us to be separated from her. So, please, stop complaining about things that aren't issues – before we even get there. It's a long trip, and I'll be forced to insist you take a sedative."

"What on earth is the matter with you, Patrick? Don't be absurd. I simply stated that Martha did something right." Then she added under her breath, turning toward the window, "For once."

Patrick closed the bin with a _snap_, rolled his eyes, and set his chin. "Yes. That's exactly what it sounded like." He settled in beside her, pulling the emergency instruction brochure from the seat pocket in front of him and pretending to study it.

"Perhaps you're the one who needs the sedative," she mumbled while she fastened her seat belt, her eyes glued to the window.

He sighed and looked over at her. "Can we please not do this, Violet? You agreed to come on this trip, so I don't understand why you persist in this querulous mood you seem to be in."

Violet crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her head, meeting his look with a pout. "I don't like the States. And I'm thinking about all the deprivations we'll have to endure."

Rolling his eyes again, Patrick smacked the brochure down upon his lap. "This is lunacy. For one thing, you've never been to America before. So you can't know that you don't like it. And for another, it's hardly an undeveloped country, confound it. Furthermore, the Levinsons live _very_ well; I don't think you will have to worry about wanting for anything." Tucking the brochure into the pocket once more, he took his book out of the bag at his feet. Opening it, he shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you behave so childishly, Violet. It's very unbecoming."

"I am not behaving childishly, Patrick. Really, you make me so annoyed." Waving at the passing attendant, she spoke across her husband. "A white wine, please, as soon as you can manage that."

Once the attendant had nodded and left, Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes and resting the book on his knees. "You're being petulant, and if you keep on I will _have_ to take that sedative."

This time Violet merely glared at him before twisting her body back toward the window, watching the scuttle of airline employees preparing them for take-off.

Patrick suppressed a deep sigh and opened his book, thinking it was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

Across the aisle, in the middle seats, Robert opened a blanket for Cora and draped it over her belly. Cora snatched at it and deposited it in his seat next to her.

"Robert, save that for when I'm _actually_ cold, alright? And, if you're done putting our things away, please, sit down. I beg you. Watching you bounce around is nauseating." Her happy tone softened these admonitions, and she even gave a little laugh.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else from your other bag? And did you remember to wear the compression stockings the doctor recommended for air travel?"

Cora took his hand and looked up at him. It was like he'd taken any apprehension she might have had about flying in her state onto himself – and combined it with his own. He was a bundle of nerves. "Yes. I have them on. But do stop fussing and sit next to me. We'll get you a nice drink, and then we can relax." She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and smiled.

Inhaling a long breath, he exhaled slowly and then cupped her cheek. "I apologize, darling. Traveling like this makes me anxious anyway and when you put your pregnancy on top of that…." He gave a little shrug. "I'll try to settle down if it'll put you more at ease, Cora."

She nodded and patted the seat next to her. Leaning down, Robert kissed her forehead and sidled into his seat, picking up the blanket before sitting down.

"Much better already," she said with a grin.

"And you're comfortable enough?"

"Well, I can't say I'm too fond of these compression hose, but I'll brave it out until I can be free of them." Cora ran a loving hand over her baby bump.

Robert cocked his head at her. "I hear America _is _the land of the brave and the home of the free, or some such thing." He smirked, placing a hand over hers.

"God, Robert, no – don't," she begged, laughing. "No America jokes or puns, please. They're so awful!"

He leaned closer to her and whispered a much naughtier America pun into her ear, delighted to hear another peal of laughter as he knotted his fingers through hers over the baby bump, which shook a trifle now.

And despite her objections, Cora allowed him to keep telling her these ridiculous things – partly because she knew it distracted him from his nerves, and partly because, well, it was rather adorable.

* * *

Over one more aisle, Rosamund watched her brother and sister-in-law from the window seat. "Look at them, Marmaduke. They're so happy it's disgusting."

Marmaduke merely grinned and clutched her hand tighter. "I think people probably say the same when they're looking at us." Raising her hand to his lips, he kept his eyes on her as he kissed the back of it.

"You think?" She turned her face from Robert and Cora and focused on Marmaduke, a small smile forming.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise, darling." Shifting a bit in his seat, to face her better, Marmaduke's expression grew more serious. "I know we've talked about it before," he said in a soft voice, "but are you alright? Spending this much time with Cora – and Robert – whilst they're expecting?"

Rosamund sighed, her eyes lowering, unable to stand the depths of the concern in his eyes. She shook her head. "Marmaduke, like you said, you and I have talked about it. Martha and I have talked about it. Cora and I have even talked about it. I'll be fine. We both knew it might be difficult when they began having children – for both of us. But," she said, looking up at him again, "we get to have nieces and nephews. Maybe it's enough."

The glitter of tears in her eyes made Marmaduke's heart hurt. He opened his arms and drew her to him, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember our second honeymoon? Our trip to Paris? This reminds me of it."

Her chuckle had him grinning. "I don't see how. Was I a wreck then too?"

"Tsk, Rosamund. You aren't a wreck now. I only meant being on a flight together, going someplace new for a while."

"Yes, of course, Marmaduke. And you were quite a devil on that trip." She nuzzled into his shoulder more, smiling and remembering as the flight attendant began his spiel about safety.

Marmaduke kissed the top of his wife's head. "It'll be an adventure," he whispered. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Cora woke several hours later, her ears popping and the baby pushing into her bladder. "Oh, here we go," she murmured to herself. Reaching into her pocket, she got out a pack of chewing gum and put a piece in her mouth. Then, doing her best not to disturb Robert, who slept next to her, she placed her hands on the armrests and attempted to heave herself up.

But she didn't budge.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. It felt as if her feet were asleep, and she scolded herself for not getting up sooner and walking around the cabin as she'd been advised to do.

"Cora? Are you alright?" came Robert's sleepy query from beside her.

"I'd hoped I wouldn't wake you, Robert," she whispered. "But now that you are…. I need to use the restroom, and I can't get up." She chuckled lightly.

"Of course, darling." Rubbing his eyes, he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked around the front of the first class seating, coming up beside her and grasping her arms in his. "Ready?"

At her nod, he tugged her up, wrapping his arms about her as she listed to the side as if inebriated.

"Whoa, steady there. You okay?"

"Yes. I just need to stand a moment before I move."

"Lean against me, then, love." Robert brushed a kiss over her cheek and kept his arms loosely about her.

They stood there a minute or two, Cora waiting for the feeling to return to her feet. After the needle-pricking sensation in them ceased, she drew back, keenly aware of the pressure on her bladder now. "I'm ready now, darling. Will you walk with me around the plane a few times after I come out? I need to get the circulation going in my legs."

Robert grinned at her. "Yes, Cora. I could use a turn about the cabin myself." He watched her pick her way to the lavatory, then looked down to his left at the poke he felt on his elbow.

"Everything alright, son?" Patrick asked, pulling out an ear plug and yawning.

Nodding, Robert leaned down a trifle. "She just needs a bit of a walk. The doctor was adamant about her doing so at intervals, to keep her blood flow going in her legs. In fact, it's better for all of us to do that, too. Something to keep in mind, Papa."

"Certainly, Robert." He jerked his head toward Violet. "Do you think I should wake your mother for that?"

"Right now?" Robert chuckled. "I wouldn't wake her if you know what's good for you. Besides, Cora and I strolling the aisles is probably more than enough people roaming about at a time."

Patrick grinned. "Don't tell her that. She might take it the wrong way."

Rolling his eyes, Robert let out a chortle. "I don't plan on saying anything. Ah – there she's ready for me to join her. Have a nice rest of your nap, Papa."

"Thanks, son." Patrick closed his eyes again as Robert walked to his wife. But, for all he tried to, he couldn't seem to fall back to sleep.

His book beckoned from the seat pocket. Pulling his ear plugs out and stowing them in his shirt pocket, he plucked the book up and opened it, but his mind kept wandering. Then his eyes wandered over to Violet. She'd put her pillow against the window, and her head rested on that, her hands tucked under her cheek just as she tended to do in bed. The lines evident upon her brow earlier when they'd bickered had smoothed, and Patrick discerned a slight smile on her lips. He wondered if she dreamt and, if so, of what she might be dreaming.

Patrick never liked it when they disagreed, even though it happened often enough. It was so much a part of their marriage that he'd almost gotten used to it, in a way.

But he still didn't like it.

For a long while, he simply observed her sleeping face and the quiet rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He wanted to touch her hair, to pull her close and kiss her, to apologize for being surly. He recognized that the _only_ reason she was here beside him right now was because he wanted to go and help his mate celebrate his birthday. Violet had had no interest in going to America or spending three weeks with the Levinsons, even if he also knew that she secretly enjoyed sparring with Martha.

He looked up and smiled as Cora, closely followed by Robert, passed his seat while having their ramble around the plane. It appeared they'd be doing several laps, and Patrick hoped it would do Cora good.

"Patrick?" came a sleepy voice from his other side.

Turning toward her, he couldn't help smiling as Violet stretched in her seat, her eyes scrunched up and her hair slightly mussed on the right side. "Come closer," he whispered, happy when she grinned and immediately complied. _She must still be half asleep_, he thought. With careful fingers, he combed through her hair to make it lie flat again. "There. Not that I mind it a bit untidy, but I know you wouldn't like it."

Violet grinned at him, moving the pillow down into her lap. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, a little. But I couldn't go back to sleep." Patrick took her hand and glanced down at it. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for earlier. An argument isn't a nice way to begin a trip, and I know you didn't really want to come."

"Well, I didn't have to be so petulant," she admitted grudgingly. "But I still think I'm not going to like it there."

"Just – do me a favor, Violet?" When she cocked her head at him in question, he continued, "Give it a chance? For me? And, even if you still hate it, it's only a few weeks."

Letting out a low "humph," Violet fidgeted. "Fine. I'll give it a chance, as you say."

He drew closer to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispering, "You'll be rewarded generously, I promise." He chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Patrick nuzzled his face down against her neck with a small sigh. Then he felt the tremors of laughter bubbling up in her throat.

"So you'll have no objections when I take Fifth Avenue by storm?"

Distracted by her scent, he nibbled languidly under her jawline. "I didn't think you'd be much interested in that sort of thing," he remarked.

She kept up a soft chuckling, tilting her head a trifle for him. "The Queen of Sheba is bound to take us on some sort of shopping trip, Patrick, and you did say you wanted me to try to enjoy myself."

"Yes, and I do want you to enjoy yourself," he said, his breath warm beneath her ear. "But that wasn't the sort of reward to which I was referring." Drawing back just enough to smirk at her, one of his hands slithered under the pillow and blanket covering her legs and down to rub her thigh.

"Patrick, stop that," Violet hissed, her face a study in mortification and delight as she gave half a giggle. "Now is not the time nor the place."

"I can't think what you mean, darling. I've done nothing very naughty – yet." He waggled his eyebrows.

"That 'yet' better be many hours from now, when we're quite alone." Her voice took on a warning edge. As exciting as it might be, she had no wish to have Patrick try that sort of naughtiness just then.

He gave her leg a squeeze and withdrew his hand from beneath the blanket. "As you like, my love. At least let me give you a proper kiss."

When he reached up to caress her cheek, she smiled and nodded. "Since we argued earlier. And as a foreshadowing of things to come."

"Yes, darling," Patrick said, leaning forward to kiss his wife.

* * *

A few more hours passed, and Marmaduke burrowed through his bag, his forehead puckered and emitting little noises of frustration. Once he'd turned every small pocket inside out, all the contents piled in an unwieldy heap upon his lap, he huffed loudly.

"Rosamund, have you seen my good ear buds? My backup pair are crap and going static-y, and I want to listen to my book." He started stuffing his things back into the bag haphazardly, aggravated. When Rosamund didn't answer, he asked again, louder, "My ear buds? Roz?"

Turning to him, Rosamund plucked her right ear bud out. "What did you say?"

Marmaduke froze in repacking his bag, staring at her hand. "Are those my ear buds?" he queried in a semi-growl.

Rosamund shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind, Marmaduke. I forgot to pack mine, and you have a second pair."

His eyes narrowed. "But that pair isn't working properly, and I am bored and want to listen to my book." Shoving the last few items back into his bag and the bag onto the floor, he faced her more fully. "Give them back, please."

"Marmaduke, I need the music to help me concentrate on this." She held up a thick book of Sudoku puzzles. "Do you want your wife to be bored?"

"No, but they're my ear buds, and _I_ remembered to pack them, so…." Marmaduke grabbed for her hand.

She snatched her hand away with a grunt. "You're not getting them back, you devil. You can't make me." Rosamund shrank back against the window, holding the ear bud and book close to her chest, shaking her head with a faintly mirthful expression.

"Oh, I think I can," he replied, a wicked smile curling upon his lips. He leaned forward and put his hands on her waist before she could react, tickling her. "Give them up, or I won't stop."

"No! Stop!" Rosamund laughed, squirming in the seat but completely trapped and at his mercy. She gasped for air, exclaiming, "Not going to give them up! Not ever!"

Robert looked up from his book and over at his sister and brother-in-law, shaking his head and then glancing to make sure the noise hadn't woken Cora. Seeing that it hadn't, he tried to concentrate again, knowing his sister would hold out until she could no longer breathe.

Realizing this himself, Marmaduke rested his hands on Rosamund's waist, watching her catch her breath, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. She smiled, and he continued to grin at her until she very deliberately replaced the right ear bud and picked up her pencil again, getting comfortable in her seat once more.

"Bollocks," Marmaduke said, shaking his head. He turned and reached across the aisle, tapping Robert's arm.

"Hmm?" Robert tore his eyes away from the page reluctantly.

"You got a pair of ear buds I can borrow, mate? Your sister refuses to give mine back to me."

Robert chuckled. "Yes, well, I have a lot of experience with Rosamund's obstinacy. But I don't have any with me." At Marmaduke's sigh, he scrunched up his forehead. "I don't think Cora would mind if you used hers. She's asleep anyway."

"Oh, that would be excellent, Robert." Marmaduke waited while Robert cautiously unzipped the front pocket of Cora's purse and tugged out the pair of ear buds. "Thanks," he said as Robert dropped them into his palm.

"You're welcome." Robert leaned closer to Marmaduke, lowering his voice. "But if Cora wakes up and wants them, you're going to have to give them back or I'll rip them out of your ears. I won't risk a mood swing whilst in the air, mate."

Marmaduke laughed. "I don't blame you."

* * *

Violet and Patrick had fallen asleep together, Marmaduke listened to his book, and Rosamund did her Sudoku's when Cora woke up a while later, her stomach growling. "Robert," she said, starting to look through her handbag.

Robert jerked awake with a grunt, having dozed off while reading. "Yes, darling?"

"I'm hungry."

Closing his book, he shifted in his seat. "Where are your snacks?"

"I think I ate them all already." She rummaged through the bag once more. "Yes, I ate them all."

"Cora, those were supposed to last the whole flight."

"I know that," she hissed at him, dropping the purse unceremoniously to the floor and running her hands over her belly. "But they didn't. And the baby's hungry." She scowled at her husband.

Robert sighed and looked at his watch. "We only have another hour or so, Cora. I don't suppose you can wait that long, can you?" He sounded hopeful, but he knew the answer.

In answer, Cora merely cocked her head at him, glaring even more fiercely.

"Let me see what I can do." He got up, leaving the book in his seat and making his way toward the flight attendants.

Just as he was upon them, however, the plane began to shake. "Sir," one of the attendants said in an authoritative voice, "please return to your seat. We seem to have hit some turbulence." Another attendant got on the intercom to request that everyone put on seat belts.

"But, you don't understand," Robert began, starting to panic.

And not because of the turbulence.

"Sir, back to your seat whilst we go through this rough patch." Her tone brooked no argument.

Hanging his head a bit, he spun around and made his way back to his seat, clutching the other seatbacks for stability. Flopping down again and putting on the seatbelt, he looked at Cora.

"Well?"

"What could I do, Cora? There's turbulence." He swept eyes over her. "Why don't you have your seatbelt on?"

"It cuts into me, Robert. This will be over in a minute. And I'm still hungry!" Cora crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cora, put your seatbelt on, and I'll see what I can do."

"Are you negotiating with me? Because I'm not negotiating here."

"Please stop being so stubborn."

"You stop being demanding."

"The flight attendant said to put on your seatbelt!"

Cora let out an enormous sigh. "Fineeeee." She rolled her eyes as she snapped the belt into place. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he muttered, then turned to Marmaduke again, poking him in the elbow.

Punching the pause button on his player, Marmaduke tugged out one of the ear buds. "Does she want these back?"

"No, but please say that one of you has some food tucked away? Cora's eaten all her snacks, and she's about to hit a raging mood swing if she doesn't get something soon."

"I can hear you!" Cora called out over his head.

Robert closed his eyes with a sigh. "See?" he mouthed to Marmaduke.

Managing not to chuckle, Marmaduke turned to Rosamund, placing a hand on her arm. Once he had her attention he asked, "My dear, didn't you pack some extra food?"

"I did. Why? We're nearly there, aren't we?" Rosamund wrinkled up her brow.

"Tell that to the hungry pregnant woman," Robert explained in a low voice, earning him a poke in the back. "Ouch! Cora, it's only the truth," he said in a normal volume.

"It's not me, Robert, the turbulence made my hand slip," she said sarcastically.

"Rosamund, please, food," he pleaded.

Laughing, Rosamund picked up her bag and pulled out a package of crackers, passing them to her brother. "These might at least tide her over."

"Thank you. I owe you."

"I'm going to remember that," she said.

"Here, darling," Robert said to Cora, handing her the crackers.

She said nothing, simply tore into the package and began cramming crackers into her mouth.

"Slow down, Cora. You'll give the pair of you hiccups!"

Cora shot another withering glance at him, but chewed slower.

"Besides, that's probably the last of the food before we land." Robert picked up his book again and began reading.

Keeping one hand in the package of crackers, Cora slipped her other into the front zipper pocket of her handbag. "Robert, where did my ear buds go?"

Robert sighed and poked Marmaduke once more. "Sorry, mate," he said, holding out his hand.

"Bollocks," Marmaduke murmured. But he knew better than to argue and silently handed the ear buds back over to his brother-in-law. "Now what do I do?" he asked.

Shrugging, Robert gave him a sympathetic look. "Try to sleep again?"

"I suppose so. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

Martha gave a little hop and shooed away the airport security guard who'd sidled up next to her. "My weary travelers!" she exclaimed, coming forward as the six poured out the door at the baggage claim.

"Momma!" Cora grinned and approached her mother with open arms.

"My, look at you, my beautiful baby!" Martha hugged her daughter and kissed each of her cheeks, then patted her baby bump gently. Then she twisted her head and addressed the retreating security guard. "See? I told you they'd be here in just a few minutes!"

The guard shook his head, and Violet closed her eyes in what seemed like pain.

"He kept trying to get me to circle around again, but I didn't want to give up my spot," Martha explained.

"Mother, you're not supposed to _park_ here." Cora giggled.

"Well, I know that. So let's get everyone's things loaded up so we can head to Newport."

As she approached her vehicle to start opening doors, Violet stared at it in distaste. "What is that supposed to be?"

Martha pulled open the door to the back and frowned. "What do you mean? It's a van, Violet. Issi and I have it for when we bring people to couples retreats. It's just the right size for all of us and your luggage." She shrugged and beckoned Rosamund and Marmaduke toward her, hugging them in turn before stepping around toward Robert and Patrick to do the same. "It should all fit, but I have cording so we can put things on top if we need to," she said to no one in particular.

Violet stood still, squinting at the van and at Martha. She let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"What are you waiting for, Violet? You heard Cora; I'm not supposed to stay parked here. Shake your tail feathers, Empress!" Martha came up and embraced her while Violet cringed and stiffened, grimacing. Pulling away, Martha grabbed one of Violet's suitcases and wheeled it over to the van.

"I don't think I can take three weeks of this," Violet muttered to herself as she started toward the others with the rest of her things.

"Now, I propose that once we get clear of the city that we stop and have a good meal somewhere. I know there's only so much mileage you can get out of airplane food, and from what I've gathered, Cora's always hungry." Martha helped arrange the luggage in the back of the van while announcing this.

"Momma," Cora groaned, but giggled. "By the way – where does Daddy think you are?"

Martha shrugged and kissed her daughter's cheek as she passed her. "I told him the truth. That I was going into the city to get his birthday gift." She grinned. "And to get some new seat covers for the van." She flourished a hand at the seats. "Aren't they nice?"

"Very nice," Marmaduke said, helping Rosamund into the vehicle.

"I want Cora to sit up front with me, Robert." Martha put a hand on his arm. "The seat is more comfortable for her, I think."

"Certainly, Martha. I want her to be as comfortable as possible." He wrung Cora's hand and smiled at her. "Let's get you settled, darling."

"Everyone else – pile in!" Martha laughed and waved her arms as if herding them toward the doors. Once they'd gotten in and settled, she slammed the doors closed happily, unmindful of Violet's wince. Climbing into the driver's seat, Martha checked that Cora was comfortable, then twisted her head back to the others. "I hope you're all buckled up, m'dears. This Yankee doesn't play around when it comes to driving!"

As Martha pulled out from the curb a little quicker than was necessary, Violet clung to Patrick's arm and said to him in a low voice, "If we die by this woman's hand, I swear to God I'll personally make sure _you're_ eternally punished, Patrick Crawley."

Patrick merely chuckled and shifted to put his arm about her shoulders and hold her close to him.


End file.
